


Protection

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffier than the tags suggest, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: This man clearly needed someone to protect him, he had no sense of self-preservation.***The Winter Soldier keeps running into Clint Barton, who obviously needs protecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, or even in general for a very long time. Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Not beta-read, sorry for any mistakes.

The Soldier regained consciousness handcuffed to a chair in a large, mostly empty room. There was a large metal table in front of him and a blond man handcuffed to a chair to his right. The man seemed to be unconscious.

There was a sudden, loud groaning noise next to the Soldier, causing him to return his attention to the man who was blinking blearily and looking at his surroundings. He muttered, “Alright, this looks bad,” to himself before making a face and beginning to yell. “Hey, which of you assholes took my hearing aids? Those things are one of a kind made for me and worth more than you’ll make in your lifetime!”

The Soldier watched as a man entered the room through the far door. He had a smug look on his face as he surveyed his prisoners. “Well, well, well, looks like some of the greatest assassins in the world are no match for me and my men. You were almost pathetically easy to capture.”

The blond man stared for a moment before speaking again, “you realize I can’t understand anything you’re saying, right? Because you assholes took my aids. I expect you to explain to Coulson why they’re missing so I don’t get yet another lecture about taking care of the tech.”

Their captor started to laugh. “You should not admit your connection to Shield so willingly. They will pay a lot of money to get you back in one piece. Almost as much as the Winter Soldier’s handlers will pay for him.”

“Seriously, deaf, cannot understand a word you say.”

Two large guards entered the room holding what appeared to be a newspaper and a camera. Both had guns in obvious holsters on their bodies.

The Soldier knew he could not allow these men to send a ransom video to Hydra. The punishment for getting caught would be too great. He needed to get out of here, finish the mission, and return to base before anyone got suspicious.

One of the guards attempted to hand the newspaper to the blond man. He glanced at the paper then threw it to the side. “I’ve already read today’s news, thanks. But I guess it’s nice to know I wasn’t out that long.”

After some hidden signal from their captor a guard punched the blond man hard enough to make his breath begin to wheeze. Something in the Soldier took notice at the sound. For some reason he felt compelled to protect this man.

The handcuffs the Soldier was wearing was no match for a metal arm. He quickly snapped them while the guards were focused on the blond man. The Soldier reached the first guard in a two quick steps and grabbed a gun from his holster. He shot the man point blank then quickly turned and shot the other two.

The blond man stared at the Soldier in shock. The Soldier snapped his handcuffs as well then spoke for the first time, “Follow me, I’ll get you out of here.”

The man’s brows furrowed in the confusion and the Soldier realized the problem. The man couldn’t understand him. He grabbed the man’s upper arm and started to pull him toward the door, hoping to get his point across that way.

The man pulled his arm free and began to follow. “I can read lips, you know, I was just surprised by the sudden escape-slash-rescue.”

It was the Soldier’s turn to look at the man, confused. “Why did you tell those idiots you couldn’t understand them?”

The man shrugged. “It annoyed them.”

The Soldier shook his head then glanced out the door, checking to see if the hallway was clear. This man clearly needed someone to protect him, he had no sense of self-preservation. They didn’t speak again as the Soldier led them out of the building, the man barely paying attention to his surroundings, apparently content to trust the Soldier to get him out.

Once they were a respectable distance from the building the Soldier turned to look at the man, ready to tell him that this was where they would part ways, but the man was already gone. How had he slipped away so quietly? The Soldier was almost ready to go look for him to make sure he hadn’t gotten into trouble again so quickly, but a glance at his watch told him he needed to hurry in order to kill his target and report back to base. The man would have to take care of himself for now.

***

The Soldier was tailing his target when a flash of blond hair caught his eye. The man he had been captured with two months before was walking down a busy street, whistling, seemingly oblivious to the two men following him. He turned to walk down an alley, which would give the men perfect access to him.

The Soldier hesitated. He should keep watching his own target, but something about this man distracted him. With one last glance toward his target he turned into an adjacent alley and began climbing the fire escape. He could run across the roof and hopefully descend near the man.

He looked over the ledge and saw the man with his hands in front of him defensively, talking to the men who had been following him, but he was too far away to hear what was said. He began to climb down the fire escape slowly, avoiding making any noise.

As the Soldier was finally low enough to drop down without hurting himself the men began to move toward the blond. The Soldier wasted no time dropping down between them. He punched one man in the face hard enough to knock him out then pulled out a knife and threw it as the other man turned to run. He fell down, dead, before making his second step.

The Soldier turned to the blond to see if he was okay. The blond’s expression went from confused to delighted as he realized who had saved him.

“Well, well, look who it is! It’s been awhile man, how’ve you been?”

The Soldier was confused. Most people were instinctively scared of him. The man continued talking, not even waiting for the Soldier to respond.

“Hey, so, I didn’t get a chance to thank you for saving me last time, so I guess thanks, twice now. I’m Clint, by the way, who’re you?”

The Soldier wasn’t sure how to respond to the man – Clint. His handlers called him Soldier if they had to speak to him directly. He decided to give one of his undercover names, one he used frequently, though he wasn’t sure why. “James.”

“Nice you meet you, James! I’d love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I’m meeting someone, and he will be very unhappy if I’m late again. But maybe I’ll see you around, yeah?” With that Clint took off down the alley, turning a corner and disappearing from sight. The Soldier resumed his tail and soon completed his mission. He wasn’t sure why, but he kept the meeting with Clint from his handlers.

***

The next time the Soldier saved Clint he stuck around to talk.

“How do you keep finding me? Are you following me or something? Not that the rescue isn’t appreciated, of course, but is this some sort of creepy stalker thing?”

The Soldier – James, he reminded himself – glanced at his watch. He had time for a conversation with this man, he decided.

“I was here for my own mission when I saw them grab you. Not following, just good timing.”

“Okay, if you say so. So, I probably owe you for all the times you’ve rescued me now. Want to get some lunch or something? My treat.”

“Sure.”

Which was how James found himself sitting outside a little café listening to Clint tell stories about his life. It seemed like he’d always been a bit of a train wreck, but now he had more people looking out for him. James found himself laughing for the first time he could remember. It almost seemed like Clint was flirting with him too. James couldn’t stop the blush from his cheeks as he realized how much he enjoyed it. As the conversation wound down James realized it was almost time to check in with his handlers. He excused himself to make a phone call. When he returned Clint was gone, but he had left a napkin with a phone number on it.

James completed his mission and returned to base, where he was approached by Pierce, who was holding photographs. “Do you know who this is?” Pierce demanded, handing the picture to James. He glanced down with a feeling of dread and saw that it was a picture of him and Clint, laughing together outside the café.

James decided to play it safe. “No,” he replied, “not really. Just his first name, if it was even his real one.” He was not going to share the phone number he had received.

“This man could destroy all the hard work we’ve done. All the work you’ve done to protect this planet. He’s dangerous.”

James wasn’t sure he was actually dangerous, but he knew better than to argue. He dreaded what was coming next.

Pierce turned to the technicians, “Wipe him, and make sure he has no memory of this man.”

“Yes sir.”

***

The Soldier was firing backtracked into the hallway he had come from, shooting both guns. He was outnumbered and running low on ammo when someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him through a doorway. The Soldier turned, ready to fight his way out but the man who had grabbed him held his hands up in surrender.

“Whoa, chill dude, it’s me.”

The Soldier slowly lowered his gun when it seemed like the man wasn’t going to attack. “Who are you?”

“For real? C’mon James, we’ve met like three times. We had lunch together last month! It was practically a date.”

“I have never met you before. Who are you?”

The man ran a hand through his hair. “Clint, remember? I know we’ve met. How many metal-armed assassins are there? It’s not like there is someone I would’ve gotten you confused with.”

Both men fell silent as running feet where heard outside the door.

Clint continued after silence had fallen. “Anyway, we don’t really have time for this argument right now. Let’s get out of here then we’ll deal with your memory problems or whatever.”

Clint led the way out of the small room he had pulled the Soldier – James? – into, grabbing a bow and checking the way was clear.

The Soldier checked their surroundings constantly as they snuck through the base. “Why did you call me James?”

Clint looked back at the Soldier with an expression he couldn’t read. “It’s your name. Or, at least, it’s what you told me your name was. Why, what’s it really?”

“Weapons don’t need names. I might have had one once but I don’t anymore.” The Soldier paused for a moment. “Some of the handlers call me Soldier,” he allowed.

“You’re not a weapon, you’re a person,” Clint argued. “I’m going to keep calling you James, unless there’s another name you want to go by.”

They came across a small group of guards, quickly dispatching them and continuing on their way.

“How did you find me, anyway?” the Soldier – James, he reminded himself – asked.

“I was searching for intel on this place and heard gunshots. Saw you backtracking. Figured I probably owed you. Plus, I have a huge soft spot for blue eyes. And cute guys. And strong arms. And I really need to make my mouth stop talking now.”

They ran into a few more groups of guards but managed to get clear of the building. Clint led James to a small car a few blocks over and pushed him toward the passenger door. James got in without a second thought.

After they had been driving for about fifteen minutes of driving James broke the silence. “Where are we going?”

Clint jumped, almost like he had forgotten James was there. “Safe house, not much farther from here.”

James paused for a minute before asking his next question. “And you trust me enough to show me your safe house? Even though I’ve admitted I don’t remember you?”

Clint glanced at James before returning his eyes to the road. “You’ve trusted me pretty far. I mean, you got in a car with me even though you don’t remember.”

James conceded the point by inclining his head. They rode in silence the rest of the way.

Clint parked the car then led James a few blocks to an apartment complex. He checked for anyone watching before letting them into a small, dingy apartment. Clint locked the door and checked to make sure the apartment was empty before returning to where James was still standing, just inside the door.

“Well, it’s not much, but it’s safe. We should probably lay low for a few days until the heat dies down, then we should be free to go. There’s enough food to last, though not much by way of entertainment, sorry. I’m going to hop in the shower, help yourself to anything in the kitchen, if you’re hungry.”

James waited until he heard the water start running in the small bathroom before looking through the apartment. There main room had a small kitchen area on the far wall, two ripped and stained armchairs, and a small, ancient looking TV. He moved to the open doorway which led to a small bedroom with a double bed and not much else. There was one doorway which James assumed led to the bathroom.

He returned to the main room where he began opening cabinets looking for something to eat. They were mostly filled with non-perishables, but it looked much better than the energy bars Hydra usually fed him. He found a pot and began boiling water for pasta then turned on the TV. After flipping through several channels he found the news. He halfway listened while he continued to cook.

Clint came out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of purple sweatpants just as the food was finished. James dished the food onto two plates and handed one to Clint, who smiled delightedly. “Yes! You’re the best, seriously. I cannot cook for shit, so I normally end up just eating beef jerky and granola bars when I’m stuck in a safe house like this.”

James ate in silence, trying to figure out the man next to him. He supposed the man was right, they had to have met. James felt too comfortable with the man for him to be a stranger. He was drawn to him, but he wasn’t sure why.

Once he finished eating James put his dirty plate in the sink then showered. As he came out of the shower he realized he didn’t have any clean clothes, as his were covered in dirt and blood. Luckily, Clint seemed to anticipate the problem as there was a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt on the counter. James put on the pants but the shirt was too small, he needed to keep a full range of motion in order to stay calm.

James threw the shirt on the bed as he walked back to the main room, where Clint had been washing dishes. He turned to say something but seemed to forget what it was as he stared at James. He shook himself then turned back to finish the dishes, the back of his neck red.

James and Clint continued to watch the news but it wasn’t long until they both began to yawn. “We’ll, I’m beat,” Clint said, standing from his chair. James turned off the TV then moved to an open spot on the floor to lay down. “What are you doing?” Clint demanded.

James looked at Clint in confusion. “Going to sleep?” he answered, though it came out more like a question.

“Don’t sleep on the floor. Look, the bed is plenty big for both of us. I promise I won’t steal all the blankets. Just, seriously, there is no way I could live with myself if I let you sleep on the floor. C’mon.”

James stood back up, unsure if Clint was actually serious. He seemed to be though, as he took out hearing aids and crawled into one side of the bed. James stood in the doorway watching, until Clint glanced at him. “Don’t stare at me, that’s creepy. Just get in the bed.”

James slid into the other side of the bed staring at the ceiling until he heard Clint’s breathing change into the steady rhythm of sleep. James rolled to look at Clint until he too drifted off to sleep.

***

James woke, warm and comfortable, unwilling to move. He was on a soft surface covered with blankets and a warm body pressed to his chest.

Wait, what?

James opened his eyes to see the back of Clint’s head, Clint’s back pressed to his chest, his metal arm around his waist. James kept from jerking back in shock, but only because of his years of training. He slowly extricated himself from the bed and went into the main room to cook breakfast.

As James was dishing breakfast into two bowls Clint stumbled from the room, straight to the empty coffee pot. “Aw, coffee, no” he muttered. James took pity on him, shoving a bowl into his hands then starting the coffee. Clint leaned against James, apparently unable to hold himself up as he started at the coffee pot through half closed eyes.

After James and Clint had both eaten and Clint had drank half of the coffee, straight from the pot, they began their first full day in the safe house. Clint had told the truth when he mentioned the lack of entertainment. They watched crappy TV and played poker with a beat up deck of cards Clint had found. James had the better poker face but Clint was better at cheating, so they ended up fairly evenly matched.

The next several days followed in the same manner until it was safe to leave. James found himself surprisingly unwilling to leave this haven they had created together, but he had known it wouldn’t last. Clint kept looking at him from the corner of his eye, like he was trying to make a decision. He seemed to reach his decision as they stood from their chairs to go into the bedroom.

“Please don’t kill me for what I’m about to do,” he said as he closed the gap between them. Clint slowly put his arms around James’ neck, telegraphing his every move. He slowly leaned in, but didn’t close the space completely, waiting for James’ reaction.

James was shocked, but couldn’t make himself pull away. After what felt like an eternity he leaned in and kissed Clint once, chastely. He pulled back slightly to look at Clint’s face, then leaned in again and kissed him more urgently. Clint moaned and guided him back to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. Clint climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him while running his hands up and down his bare chest, rolling his hips down on James'.

James gasped and allowed his instincts to take over.

***

James woke the next morning with Clint plastered against his side, head pillowed on his chest. He tried to get out of the bed but Clint groaned and held on tighter. “5 more minutes,” he mumbled, causing James to laugh.

Clint opened his eyes as his pillow began to move and kissed James lightly on the mouth. After allowing themselves to be distracted for a few minutes they both climbed out of bed and started searching for pants. James started the coffee and made breakfast while Clint showered, then showered got into the shower himself. When he was clean he put his tac suit back on, ready to return to the world.

Clint was waiting for him in the main room. Without speaking Clint kissed him one last time before they left the apartment together and went their separate ways. James knew they would see each other again, it almost seemed like fate.

***

Two weeks later everything fell apart. The Solder – James – Bucky – who was he? left Captain America – Steve? – on the bank of the river. He found a safe house to sort through all the memories he had recovered. He wasn’t sure who he could trust.

Six months later he sat on his couch with a cell phone in hand. He remembered lunch with Clint, and a phone number. He could trust Clint. Clint would help him. And with Clint’s help he could face Steve. If his number was the same.

The phone rang and rang. Just as Bucky was about to give up a female voice answered, “Hello?”

Bucky paused, unsure what to say. “Is Clint there?”

“Ummm, no. This is Kate. Who are you?”

“James. Clint gave me this number.”

Kate – whoever that was – seemed to perk up. “You’re James? We have so much to talk about. Are you in town? Do you want to come over, maybe get some lunch?”

Bucky wasn’t sure how to talk to his girl or what to say to her questions so he hung up. He left the house with the phone on the coffee table and began his trek to New York. He would find Steve. Steve would help him find Clint.

***

Bucky wandered the streets of New York, cataloguing the difference from each time he had been here. As the sun started to rise he walked toward Avengers Tower, sure someone there would be able to get in touch with Steve.

Bucky walked in the lobby and after almost 20 minutes he hadn’t made any progress with the security guards. Luckily, Steve chose that moment to come strolling in the front door, apparently back from an early morning run.

Bucky saw him walk in and without thinking his plan through yelled out, “Steve!”

Steve stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Bucky. After a long pause he moved closer, asking “Bucky?” like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Bucky realized it had been ridiculous to be afraid to face Steve and pulled him into a hug. After what felt like forever and several tears on both sides Steve pulled back from the embrace. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs. We can catch up and you can meet everyone. You can live here if you want.”

Bucky smiled as Steve continued to ramble in the elevator, talking about his team and telling Bucky about the apartment that was already ready for him if you wanted it. They walked into a gigantic kitchen where Steve started the coffee maker and offered Bucky breakfast.

While Steve cooked and continued to talk almost nonstop a familiar blond head wandered into the kitchen. “Coffee, thank god,” he mumbled as he leaned against Bucky’s side, head on his shoulder.

Steve must have noticed the gob smacked expression on Bucky’s face because he laughed quietly before explaining, “That’s Clint, he’ll notice you sooner or later. Just lean him against the counter if he’s bugging you.”

Bucky stayed where he was while Clint drank his first two cups of coffee, talking with Steve. Just as Steve asked, “Do you think you would want to live here with me and the team?” Clint seemed to realize he was leaning on someone and glanced up to see who it was. He did a double take, almost spilling his third cup of coffee as Bucky laughed and caught it.

“James?” he almost yelled, turning to look at him fully.

“Bucky,” he replied, happier than he could ever remember being.

Clint threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him into a heated kiss before apparently remembering they weren’t alone.

Steve stared between them, shocked, while Bucky laughed, keeping an arm around Clint’s middle. “I think I would love to live here.”


End file.
